Blood of the Innocent
by girlyishgirl
Summary: When a mysterious girl ends up bleeding and unconscious on his doorstep, Arnold knows he's in for a long ride. And after figuring out he knows the girl, he tries his best to help her out. But is she hiding something? Or, more than just something?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this is really small, but I'm going to try and update it fast. That is, if people are actually interested. I just randomly got the idea to do something like this. Not sure if anyone else has done it, but... yah. Enjoy.**

* * *

Pacific blue eyes struggled to stay open, searching for something, anything. Tired legs pushed forward, dragging in the snow. These features belonged to a young adult; her short, choppy blonde hair blowing wildly in the wind. Crimson red dripped from the same arm that held a small hand gun. It colored the plain white snow, almost making it look like cherry flavored slush.

She stopped in front of an old, navy blue building. Most of the paint was chipping off, either from age or from the weather. Sighing, she forced her legs up the steps, slowly. She started to feel light headed, her itchy throat letting out violent coughs. Now, breathing heavy, she pounded on the door with all her might, hoping for someone to come. In truth, she didn't know why she picked this house. Her legs had carried her here, by fate, possibly.

"Help," she croaked, "Please..."

The door opened to reveal a slightly annoyed young man, clad in boxer shorts and a baby blue rope. Their eyes met for a split second, before she collapsed, landing on his snowy doorstep. He gasped, bending down and flipping her over. Her face was extremely pale, save for the bit of redness on her nose from the cold. It was then he noticed her right arm was covered with blood; blood that was her own.

Now in panic mode, he rushed inside the house, heading for the telephone. He quickly dialed 911, his heart beating a million miles an hour.

"Hello, 911, what is your emergency?"

"H-Hi, there's a girl that just c-collapsed on my doorstep. S-Shes bleeding really badly, I need an ambulance right away! I'm o-on uh, Charter Street, 1635. I-it's a blue boarding house, you c-can't miss it." He answered with a shaky voice. It was one of his nervous habits to stutter, which was also the case for most people.

"Alright, thank you sir. An ambulance has been sent. Hang tight, okay?"

He grunted, hanging up the phone and biting down on his lower lip. Rushing over to the front door, he knelt down to the girls body again. Propping her up against the building, he pulled off her thin jacket, tying it around her arm. It was then that a glint of something shiny spotted his eye. He turned to look, only to see a small gun.

Eyes widening, he quickly snagged the gun, standing up again. Obviously, he couldn't just leave it there, otherwise the police would suspect him. Taking a few steps into the house, he stuffed the deathly device into a small wooden cabinet. Sirens could be heard in the distance as he went down the steps of his home, awaiting the ambulance. _This is going to be a long night_. He thought to himself, sighing.

* * *

**A/N: Told you it was short, didn't I? I know it's pretty confusing, but things will unravel in due time. And to be honest, I don't even know exactly where I'm going with this. Alright, well, till next time, I guess**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, as promised. (not really) but anyways, I wrote this a lot faster than I thought I would. So here you go, you get two chapters in the same day!**

* * *

She was running. She didn't know why, or how, but she was. Her legs stopped in front of a large building, which was most likely a school. "I know this place." She muttered to herself, looking around at the familiar surroundings. Sauntering over to the play yard, she saw swings, jungle gyms, and little benches.

"Hello, Helga." A small voice squeaked from behind her. She yelped, loosing her balance and falling forward. A dainty hand caught hold of hers, pulling her up. It was a little Japanese girl, around the age of 10. She had on blue framed glasses, giving charm to her pale skin. Short, silky raven hair barely reached her shoulders. The blue sweater she was wearing matched perfectly with her features, giving off a sweet, innocent look.

But this wasn't just anyone. No, she knew this person all too well. This was her childhood BFF, Phoebe. But, something was off. Why did she look so young?

Said girl giggled, releasing the blondes hand. "Sorry Helga, I didn't mean to frighten you." Helga, meanwhile, had a very confused look on her face. This was all too strange. She looked down, only to see white tennis shoes and the rim of a familiar pink dress. Eyes wide and mouth agape, she pulled at the godforsaken dress and stared at it. _What...? I haven't seen this old thing in years, let alone worn it._ She thought to herself.

Feeling the top of her head, she came across a soft fabric. She knew what this was; it was her ridiculous pink bow. _I don't understand.. I got rid of this damned thing ages ago!_

_"_What the hell is going on here?" The confused blonde said aloud, turning to her friend. Only this time, it wasn't Phoebe. It was another person from her childhood; a red headed girl with two braided pigtails and freckles sprinkled across her face. "Whatever do you mean Helga?" The freckled girl said in her sickening, sweet voice.

"Lila? When did you get here? And where's Phoebe!" Helga demanded, waving her fist in the others face. "Oh, why she's over there." The southern girl pointed towards the jungle gym, where a whole bunch of kids had gathered.

Rushing towards the crowd, she suddenly bumped into something, falling onto the ground. Her eyes met with a pair of forest greens ones; ones that made her heart skip a beat. "Woah, sorry Helga. You okay?" Said the angelic voice from her childhood, holding out a perfectly tanned hand. Her breath hitched in her throat; she couldn't speak. This was the one boy she tried so hard to avoid, so hard to not think about. And now, there he was.

Screaming, she closed her eyes for a quick second. The world around her seemed to spin violently, as she pulled on her pigtails. Slowly opening her eyes, she realized she was no longer at the old elementary school, but on the stoop of an even older boarding house. The boy in front of her still held out his hand, but this time, he was older; no more than 16. The crazy tufts of golden blonde hair were soaked, hanging around his face; as were his clothes. The sound of rain could also be heard in the distance.

"Cmon," he said, giving her a small smile. "Everyone's waiting."

Her heart rate quickened, as she stayed frozen. "What... What do you mean? Arnold, what's happening?"

His cute little smile slowly turned into a vicious one, as the golden blonde hair faded into pure black. The gorgeous green eyes were now a deep chocolate, holding hateful emotions.

"You," she snarled. "Your not Arnold." He laughed maniacally, harshly lifting her off the ground. "Ugh! Let me go you big oaf!"

"Aw, what's wrong doll?" He teased. Her eyes widened at the pet name, now recognizing who this guy was. "Rodney! You jerk!" She kicked him hard, in the leg, making him release her. She dropped to the floor, wet hair blocking her eyesight.

He glared at the kneeling blonde, towering over her. "You'll pay for that." He stated through clenched teeth, and then everything went black.

She was falling, fading into nothingness. "Arnold!" She screamed, reaching for something, anything! "Phoebe, Lila, anyone! Please!"

...

Eyes jerking open, Helga sat straight up, beads of sweat on her forehead. _It was... just a dream. It's... okay, Helga ol' girl. Just. a. dream._

Surveying her surroundings, the blonde blinked, not recognizing where she was. The walls were a dull white, as was her bedding. She looked down to see a little paper bracelet on her arm, as well as a small tube puncturing her skin. There were also health posters hung up, adding a bit of style to the otherwise plain room. A faint beeping noise came from the machine that stood next to her, which also was connected to the tube.

As if on cue, a nurse walked into the room, wheeling in a tray of breakfast foods. She smiled at the confused blonde, setting the cart beside her bed. "How ya feelin' hun?" She asked, pouring some syrup onto the pancakes. Helga blinked again, not used to this kind of hospitality. _How the hell did I end up here?_

"Okay, I guess." She muttered, eyeing the food in front of her. It had been a long time since she had a _real_ breakfast. "That's good," the nurse replied, "Coffee, milk, or orange juice?"

"Coffee, plain." The blonde said in a monotone voice.

"Coming right up, darlin'," the nurse walked over to the door, "Oh, by the way, you've got a visitor downstairs. Want me to send him up?"

Helga's eyes widened, being taken aback from this question. _Visitor? And a guy, no less_? Sighing, Helga nodded, seeming a little intrigued by this 'visitor'. "Go ahead." Even if she was a little suspicious, knowing she actually had someone who cared about her well being kind of shocked her.

After the nurse had left, she placed the tray on her lap, ready to dig in. There was pancakes, eggs, sausage, and a side of blueberries.

Then, out of nowhere, pain shot down her right arm. She dropped the fork she was currently holding, it making a 'clink' sound as it hit the plate. "Damn." She seethed through clenched teeth, adding pressure to the arm with her good hand.

The door then opened, with the nurse coming in with a styrofoam cup in one hand, and a pitcher filled with coffee in the other. Behind her was a tall, tired looking young man who had messy blonde hair and a rather dirty blue robe. Somehow, this guy looked familiar.

"Here ya go, hun." The nurse said, leaving the pitcher and cup on the cart. "I'll just leave y'all be, so call if ya need anything, alright?" She then turned on her heel, exiting the room for the last time. Helga, meanwhile, stared coldly at her visitor, still rubbing her arm.

"Uh, you okay?" He asked sheepishly, hands behind his back. In truth, he didn't really know what to say. Even if he did have about a million questions for her. She just kept staring, slowly letting her arms fall. "Just peachy." She finally replied, looking away. _I know him. I have to, that... that face. I know that face._

_He _nodded, also looking away. This was getting extremely awkward, so he decided to break the tension with a question, the first one that had been on his mind. "What happened to you?"

She turned to look at him again, cocking an eyebrow. "Funny, that's what I was going to ask you." He just blinked, giving her a funny look. "Wait... you mean you don't remember what happened at all last night?"

Helga shrugged, looking at her nails. "Meh, I don't have the greatest memory." He, on the other hand, was gawking at her. She had just been shot in the arm, and couldn't remember one detail? Did she even know she was in a damn hospital?

"Hey," she said angrily, "Stop staring at me like that." It was then that their eyes met yet again, this time being more than just a second. Memories of the dream she previously had clouded her mind, mainly the one of her looking into those same, dark, forest green eyes. How could she not of figured it out sooner? She knew who this was. Oh yes, she definitely knew. Everything from the night before played in her mind like a movie, even her trudging up his steps, with dark blood dripping from her wounded arm.

Eyes wide, she looked at him with a mixture of hate, anger, and fear. "Arnold." She breathed.

* * *

**A/N: Yah, pretty sucky chapter, huh? I added in the dream for a reason, even if the reason is pretty small. So now, Helga has most of her memory back. Who would've thought she would dream about Arnold right after she saw him for the first time in years, huh?**

**Lol, I don't even know anymore. Next chapter, things will be a bit more... explained. The doctors still need to question her, of course. But, not everything will be said. The poor girls got a secret of her own, and in the next chap she'll actually remember it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry for not updating sooner. I just have school, and you all know how much that sucks. I get out at 4, do a whole butt-load of work, go on my treadmill, and then I'm too tired for anything. So sorry if I end up having these chapters come out every week. **

* * *

Her fists clenched at her sides, as she ignored the pain her right arm was bringing to her. The look she gave him was so sharp, so intense, he couldn't stop staring back. "How... how do you know my name?" He asked in a small voice.

She could have slapped him for that. Did she really look that different from when she was a teenager? And for the moment, she forgot about what had happened last night, and focused on the confused blonde man in front of her. The same man that had caused her so much pain, so much trouble, and he hadn't even known. He was completely oblivious to the life outside of his; such a dense, adorably idiotic fool.

He started to feel very uncomfortable with her staring at him like that. Those deep, ocean blue eyes that just pulled him in closer and closer. Who the hell was this girl? And why did he feel like he knew her? "God, your such an idiot." She said, shaking her head and looking away. She no longer seemed mad, but... disappointed? "How else would I know your name, football head? We've known each other since pre-school." Sighing, she fiddled with the hem of her blanket. "Or at least, I've known you."

He just blinked, taking in all of this information. Oh yeah, he definitely had a clue of who this was now. C'mon, who else would ever call him football head? His head wasn't even shaped like that anymore. "No... no, I know you." He said, taking a few steps forward. "I.. I can't believe it. Helga? Helga Pataki?" He shook his head, pushing back the long strands of hair from his eyes. "You sure do look different, I can tell you that."

Helga, on the other hand, was staring at him with wide eyes. That was _not_ the reaction she was expecting; at all. He was acting like he had just see an old friend, instead of an enemy. _Jesus, the poor guy must really be tired._

_"_Wow, I didn't think you still lived in Hillwood. Where have you been all these years? And why did you cut your hair? And-" he cut himself off, now actually getting a chance to really look at her. Her right arm had been wrapped in bandages, having a few blood stains here and there. "What happened last night?"

Snapping out of her shocked state, she scowled at him, now rubbing her injured arm. "It's none of your business. In fact, none of those questions are _your_ business."

"Still the same attitude, I see." He replied rather childishly, glaring at her once more. His expression softened though, knowing this was _Helga_ he was taking to. "But really, I want to know. It interests me. Like, why... why did you come to _my_ house?" He asked, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Seeing his expression change, she sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "_I don't know_. I was pretty much half unconscious when I reached your block. Running while bleeding isn't exactly the best idea." He still looked at her, as if wanting her to continue. "And I guess, in a way, I knew it was your house. And I knew that you'd help me."

Arnold then smiled, taking a seat and dragging it towards the other side of her bed. "You know, that's what I never understood about you. Your always trying to act so mean and tough, but you usually give in to whats right. I remember how you always used to say you were a bad person, and for me to just deal with it, but deep down I knew that wasn't the full truth. Like, I knew you had _some_ good in you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, now turning to the tray in front of her. "Oh _please_. What are you, my therapist? I mean, I said that stuff when I was like; what, 12? I didn't even know the _real_ definition of a bad person." She grabbed the plastic knife and fork, cutting her perfectly fried egg. "A bad person is someone who goes against the law; does something they aren't supposed to. And they don't just do it once."

Arnold looked at her questionably, not fully understanding what she meant by that.

Helga then stabbed her egg, using the fork to stuff it in her mouth. "A _good_ person is someone who you can trust. Someone who admits when they're wrong, or has done something wrong; and apologizes. Someone who is real. Who isn't afraid to help other people." She paused, lowering head just a bit. "Someone like you." He blinked.

Laughing a little, she moved onto her sausage, also stabbing it. "And this morning, when I woke up, I wondered why anyone would actually _help_ me. But when I found out it was _you_, I understood why. It's _because_ your you. The good guy." She was doing it again, the habit she acquired a few years back; word vomit. If she didn't stop it now, she'd probably end up telling him her whole life story. _Criminy! Way to go, moron. Your damn mood swings are probably confusing him._

It was then silent in the room for a few minutes. With Helga eating away at her breakfast, and Arnold still thinking about what she had said. He still had a few questions in mind, and she didn't really seem like she cared anymore. He opened his mouth to speak, but right then the nurse had come in, probably to check up on the hungry blonde.

"Hello again." She said, walking over to the small sink and pulling out a pair of fresh gloves. "Just thought id like let ya know that you'll be able to leave this afternoon."

"Sounds good." Helga answered, taking a sip of her coffee. Staying there for too long wouldn't be the best idea anyways.

"And everything seems to be okay. The doctor said for ya to just leave the bandage on your arm for a few more days." Helga nodded, now placing the empty tray on the cart. "Oh! Also, don't forget. Ya have to go down to the police station for questioning. They'd like to know just exactly how that bullet wound up there." Her tone was rather suspicious, as if she knew something. But, turning around, she still held a warm smile as she walked over to the two blondes.

Helga quirked an eyebrow at the woman, folding her arms. Suddenly, she didn't feel too safe here. They couldn't know who she was, could they? No... this couldn't possibly be the same hospital.

The nurse grabbed the handle of the cart, ready to wheel it out of the room. Looking down, she saw that the tray was empty, save for a few crumbs. "Oh, would you like me to get you another plate? After all, you are eating for two."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Bet you didn't expect that, did you? Heh, it will all make sense eventually. Although, I don't know how im gonna have Arnold react to this news.**

**And, if your wondering, Helga has been to this hospital before. Like, recently. What a coincidence, eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! I am soooo sorry for not updating in like, what two weeks? I've been really busy lately. Also I apologize for this chapter being so short. Ill try to update soon, okay?**

**By the way, thanks so much for the reviews! Really appreciate them :)**

* * *

Looks like she was wrong.

Eyes wide, the blonde woman violently shook her head back and forth. Arnold, meanwhile, had an eyebrow raised at this. "I'm good, really." Helga said a little too fast. The nurse nodded, now ready to wheel the cart out of the room. "Alright Ms. Pataki. I'll see y'all in a few." And then she left without another word.

Helga bit her bottom lip, not daring to look at the man right next to her. Maybe he wouldn't catch on.

"What did she mean by, 'eating for two'?"

_Damn it._

"Nothing." She replied. "She meant nothing"

Arnold, with his eyebrow still cocked, watched as the blonde slowly placed her hands on her belly, as if protecting it. She was still looking elsewhere, as if trying to act normal. But the young man wasn't that stupid.

"You're pregnant." He gasped, not really saying it as a question, but a fact. Her eyes quickly snapped towards his, narrowed. "What makes you say _that_, football head? It's rude to _assume._" She then glanced towards her hands, seeing then were wrapped around her stomach area. _Crap! I'm doing it again_. She thought, moving her hands to her sides. Clearing her throat, she turned her attention back to Arnold, still glaring. "I am definitely _not_ pregnant, Arnoldo. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Your lying." He said, narrowing his eyes as well. "I can tell. You didn't call me by my real name. I know that when you're being sincere, you call me _Arnold_."

Helga clenched her teeth, almost ready to rip this guys head off. "Stop with all of these... accusations!" She then reached her arm out, yanking his face closer to hers as she pulled on his robe. "I. Am. Not. Pregnant. _Arnold_."

She then released, letting out a small sigh of annoyance. Arnold was still staring at her questioningly, and it was starting to get on her nerves. "Alright, get out."

He blinked. "What?"

"I said, _get out._ I'm done with you for today." Her arms were folded, and her eyes were still narrowed. Arnold sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just... when the nurse said that, you know..." He said sheepishly. She still continued to stare forward. Sighing again, Arnold shifted in his seat. "But really. I'm sorry, and..." He then remembered the small detail from the other night, one that he had left out. "I uh, have your _gun_." He had whispered the last part, in case anyone had been listening.

Her eyes widened at this, now giving the young man her attention. "You do?" He nodded, eyes glancing at the door every few seconds. "Yeah. So like, when you get out this afternoon, I could take you back to my place and give it to you. Also, the doctors said you have to go down to the police station for questioning, and you don't look like you'll be able to get there by yourself, so..."

"Alright, _fine_. Just shut up; _jesus_ football head. I didn't know you could talk so much." She then pointed a finger at him. "But I'm only staying for tonight, got it?" He nodded, a small smile on his face. "Cool. I'll be waiting outside. Meet me at the front entrance, okay?" He then got up out of his seat, stretching his arms and legs, since he had been sitting for a while. But, just as he was about to open the door, she stopped him.

"Wait!"

He turned his head around, lifting an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Why.. why are you doing this? Why are you being so... kind to me? Like, I get taking me to the hospital and everything, but... _this_?" It was a question that had just appeared in her mind, right after he said those things. She knew he was a good guy, but.. she also knew he wouldn't do _that_ for just _anyone_.

"You remind me of someone."

She gave him a confused look, as if wanting him to explain.

"This girl I knew. She always wore this pink dress, and big, pink bow. She bullied me _a_ _lot_." Helga's face flushed. "But I liked her anyways." He then winked, in an almost teasing manner.

Gawking, Helga's face had now turned a bright red, mostly from embarrassment. "Th-that's not funny, football head!"

He laughed despite the young woman, now turning the knob. "But really, don't always put yourself down like that. Has it ever crossed your mind that I'm helping you because I care?"

"I thought it was just your good nature." She replied honestly. _You're doing it again, dip-shit. What happened to the worlds best liar?_

"Well it's not. I might have _taken_ you here as a _stranger_, but now, I'm taking you _back_ as _Helga_." And with that, he was out the door. She blinked, face still a bit flushed. God, he had grown up to be such a smart ass.

And she hated that.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, done! Again, I'm sorry this is so short.**

**Also, I almost forgot what happened last chapter. like when Helga explained how he was a good guy, and stuff. Well, she knows he _good_, but she would never think that he would _actually_ help her even more. **

**and what arnold meant was that he wouldn't do all that if she was a stranger. and LOL, arnold, your such a tease. don't you know that this girl used to have the ultimate crush on you?**

**till next time, my loves. ~girly **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gah! Sorry again for not updating! I was having writers block again. But I hope you like this chapter anyways!**

* * *

Freshly cleaned black combat boots made their way down the shiny tiled floor of the hospital, until they met the entrance. Their owner sighed, pushing open the glass-like door and stepping out into the crisp, cold air. It was then she wished her jacket hadn't been ruined.

Through the small specks of white snow, the young woman saw her football headed savior, standing by the main parking lot, now fully clothed in baggy blue jeans and a red hoodie. His eyes were currently glued to a small, electronic device; a phone. She walked up to him tiredly, her arms now baring goosebumps from the cold weather. He didn't seem to notice her though, since he was still staring at his phone with amusement. Folding her arms, Helga's face twisted into a scowl as she let out a phony cough, wishing to make her presence known.

The football headed man snapped out of his little 'trance', slowly lifting his head with an eyebrow quirked. The expression quickly faded when his eyes met the face of a not-to-amused blonde girl. "Oh, sorry."

Rolling her eyes, Helga tried to stop her teeth from chattering. "Yah yah, whatever. Can we go now? If you didn't notice, I'm freezing out here."

"Yeah, of course." He then shoved the phone into his hoodies pocket, leading her over to an old, navy green packard. She didn't notice though, because she was too busy looking over his wardrobe. "You shouldn't be wearing stuff like that out here, Arnoldo." She muttered, shaking her head slightly.

"What; why not?" He asked, looking down at his attire. What the in the world was she talking about? They were the only warm clothes he had. What, did she want him to prance around in a frilly dress as if it were summer?

"It's just not-" She stopped herself. Why did she care? She didn't, obviously. "Never mind. Let's just get in the damn car already."

"Well someone's in a bad mood." The blonde man said teasingly, unlocking the car doors. "Not like its unnatural for you, though." He added, opening his door and slipping into the warm Packard. It was amazing that it still ran so smoothly after all those years of use.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Helga asked sourly, feeling the warmth consume her as she moved into the passenger seat. It felt so much better than the freezing cold winter air.

"I dunno. Its just that your always angry for some reason. Can't you learn to relax for once? Enjoy the holiday; maybe?" He replied while putting the keys in the ignition, almost ready to take off.

"No thanks. According to you, I don't _enjoy_ anything." She then folded her arms, looking out the foggy window.

"Cmon, you know I was just kidding." Arnold stated, slowly backing out of his parking spot. "But really, I mean- its _Christmas_. A time for everyone to get along."

Helga huffed, starting to become irritated. "I don't get along with just _anyone, _football head. If you haven't noticed, I was _shot_ yesterday. I'd rather just be alone."

Arnold then furrowed his brow, also trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Well you know what, I _don't_ want to be alone. But it's pretty difficult, because last time I checked, my family members are all _gone_."

Her ocean blue eyes widened at this. _Way to go, knuckle head. Indirectly insulting the orphan boy. Criminy, can't you think?_

Growling to herself, she shooed the thoughts away, turning her head slightly and seeing the angered expression on the drivers face. Sighing, she let her arms drop. "Look, I'm... sorry. I just, forgot... you know?" It was the truth. She never really thought about how lonely the young man actually was.

Arnold continued to focus on the road, but nodded in understanding. "It's fine. Let's just... forget about it, alright?"

Helga nodded silently as well, turning her attention to the window again. The buildings went by in blurs while specks of white snow whirled around, making it seem as if everything was spinning. Yet, it didn't bother her. Instead, it took her focus away from her aching arm, which just felt worse and worse as time progressed. She hoped the painkillers would kick in soon.

And they stayed silent for the rest of the ride, only to be clouded in their own thoughts.

...

Helga's breath caught in her throat for a few seconds as she gazed at the old building in front of her. It was exactly as she remembered it from her childhood; minus the chipped paint. But this time, it didn't make her heart beat fast, or send her into lovey dovey monologues. All of that was now replaced with emptiness, anger, and regret. She now held hatred for a place that she once had loved.

"Are you coming in, or..." Arnold asked awkwardly, holding the door open. He had been standing there for a while, watching her facial expressions turn from sad, to normal, to hateful. Obviously, something was on her mind.

The blonde girl nodded, slowly heading towards the doorway. She couldn't believe that she was actually coming into his _house_. It kind of scared her; but then again, what didn't scare her nowadays? Shivering slightly, she dissed the thoughts and walked past Arnold, remembering the actual reason she was there in the first place. "Where is it?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Where's what?" He counter-asked, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"My gun, doi!"

"O-oh! Oh yah..." He was about to go and grab it for her, but stopped himself. "Wait, why do you need it right now? I thought you wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow."

"Yes, but I want to keep it with me, just in case. What? Do you think I'd murder you in your sleep or something?" Helga asked jokingly.

"Huh? N-no... I was just curious, geez. It's in that cabinet over there." He said while pointing to said wooden cabinet. The blue eyed woman headed over, opening the drawer and pulling out her prized weapon. She inspected it for a few minutes, before stuffing it in her jean's front pocket. She slowly turned her head in the direction of the young man, "So, where's my room?"

He blinked. "What?"

"My _room_. You know, the place where I'm supposed to _sleep_." She answered in an impatient tone.

He almost smacked himself for being so forgetful. "I-I knew that." He then made a motion for her to follow him with his hand, leading her up the steps. She walked behind him cautiously, grasping the railing tight with her good hand. Dusty, tilted photographs were hung on the walls in frames, some of them cracked. Actually, when she thought about it, it sort of surprised her. She never thought Arnold would be the type who didn't... _clean_.

"So, how long have you been living here by yourself? If you don't mind me asking." Helga asked, half because she was curious, and half because she wanted to avoid the silence.

"About 8 years or so, why?"

"Oh... I just wanted to know." She paused, "How come you don't have any boarders?" They came to a stop, with Arnold in the hallway and Helga on the last step.

"I can't control a whole boarding house, Helga. I'm just one person. I'd have to pay for groceries, bills, everything. Believe me, if I could handle it, I would. But I can't."

She sighed, going up the last step and standing next to her 'savior'. "Your capable of a lot of things, Arnold." She said, trying to look at anything but him. "I should know." The last part was muttered, only audible for her to hear. Arnold, meanwhile, knit his brow in confusion. Was that some sort of... _compliment_? Whatever it was, he decided not to question it.

He started to lead her again, this time down the hallway. "Your room is gonna be right next to mine. That way, you can come and get me if you need anything." She nodded, folding her arms. It was many years ago that she walked in the same hallway, only that time she was a stranger. This time, she was actually allowed, but didn't seem very welcomed.

He opened the door to a rather small room, which had a bed, two windows, a dresser, a closet, and a desk. Unlike the rest of the house, it wasn't very messy. "I decided to clean it up a bit before I went to pick you up." He said sheepishly, moving out of the way to let her step in. "It would've been rude not to."

"See, this is what I'm talking about." She said with a small smile, "You really _can_ do anything, football head. It's because of that huge heart you've got.

This, he was taken aback by. _So she really did compliment me._ Grinning, he took a step towards her. "And I guess _I_ was right as well. Looks like you care about me more than I thought, eh?"

Helga flushed deep red, scowling at him. "Don't take it too personal, _Arnoldo_! I still hate your _guts_."

He laughed, giving her a small pat on the shoulder. "Whatever you say, Helga."

"That's right hairboy, whatever _I_ say." She tried to hold in a laugh, remembering how their old conversations used to go. Things really _did_ change, didn't they?

"Well, I'm gonna let you settle down. I need to get some rest." Arnold said tiredly, after his laughter had died down. The past 24 hours had been... quite eventful, to say the least.

"I guess I'll hit the hay too, then. My stomach is-" He gave her a confused look. "I-I mean my _arm_. My _arm_ is killing me, heh." She said nervously, rubbing said arm with her good hand.

Nodding with a hint of suspicion on his face, Arnold headed towards the door, "I'll see you later then..., Helga."

"Yeah, see ya."

The door then closed, leaving the blonde woman alone in the room. She let out a long, tired breath, collapsing onto the bed behind her. _That was way too freakin' close. _She thought, covering her face with her hands. Then the words he had said kicked in.

'_Looks like you care about me more than I thought, eh?_'

Growling, she pulled tightly on her short locks of hair.

_You have no idea._

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. Again, I'm sooo sorry for not updating. Like I said, writers block is a pain in the ass.**

**But I really wanted to get a chapter out. I hope it's okay, cause I don't really like it that much. It's kind of a snore fest.**

**Ill try and update more often! I'm still debating on how I want this story to go. Hopefully, the next chapter won't be as horribly dull as this one.**

**ALSO, Thank you so, so much for the reviews! They are very motivating! **


End file.
